


Back to earth

by Dragonflame27



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Magic, Multiple Relationships, Multiple demensions, Mystery, Other Worlds, Science Fiction, Secrets, Tears, Tragedy, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflame27/pseuds/Dragonflame27
Summary: The opening part takes place in the year 0067. It is actually based off a part of the series





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The opening part takes place in the year 0067. It is actually based off a part of the series

**Year 0067 Abandoned Ruins**

Nanoha stood next to Vita after they had dropped down onto the soft snow. While the others headed off to their drop points.

“Well it's quiet,” Vita said. Next to her Nanoha laughed. 

After the battle with the Book Of Darkness, they had began to become closer.  In all honesty Vita respected, Nanoha for what she had done to help her master Hayate. And had jumped at the chance to be her partner for this mission. Everyone was paired together in either two’s or three’s. 

Nanoha and Vita ended up as partners. Fate was with Signum and Aruf, and Hayata was partnered with Shamal and Zafira.  And some of the officers from the Bureau where there as well. 

Nanoha and Vita looked around them. In the distance they could see the mountains and distorted ruins littered the ground around them. Snow covered most of them and litters the ground in a blanket of white. Snow fell around them adding more to the ground.

“Hehe it's cold isn't it?” Nanoha asked breaking the silence, trying to make the tense atmosphere easier to deal with. After all this was an intense mission. They had received word that there was word of smuggled Lost Logia. It could cause a huge problem if not dealt with and could even endanger lives.

“Ya but stay alert.” Vita said. She had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. 

The two continued to walk looking around and using search magic. 

“Team 3 reporting in,” came a man's voice. “So far nothing unusual. How is it on your end?”

“Team 2 reporting,” Nanoha said. “We have reached the ruins and are heading in. So far nothing.”

“Be careful,” said a familiar male voice. 

“Yes sir,” Nanoha and Vita said.

“Team 1, reporting in,”  another male said. “ Nothing on this end either.”

“Just be careful everyone we don't know what is here.” once again came the male voice. 

“Yes, sir, will do.”

“Well just be careful.” And then his voice vanished.

Nanoha and Vita walked into the ruins, the snow falling around them, giving the place an eerie feeling. 

Vita turned around fast. 

“Hmm, Vita what's wrong?” Nanoha asked. 

“Tch” she said her eyes still scanning the area around them searching for what she had seen out of the corner of her eye. 

“Vita what's wrong,” Nanoha asked again worried for her friend. 

“Its nothing, this place just sets me on edge.” 

Out of nowhere, multiple drones appeared. Nanoha and Vita immediately jumped into action. A large drone appeared near Nanoha. She turned and got in her stance and prepared to fight it. 

Lunging at it, she shot balls of energy at it. But the drone was fast. Before Nanoha could react it suddenly charged. She let out a scream as it hit her hard slamming her into one of the pillars. 

She stood up and felt the blood come from her head. She gasped stunned that she had been unable to dodge it's attack. She stared at the the drone shocked. And she launched back into fighting it. 

Nanoha could feel that her body was sluggish and it took more time for her to register what was going on. It was as if everything was moving to fast and her mind just couldn't keep up with the fight. Every so often her vision became blurred and it took her a second before her vision returned to normal. 

Shaking her head, her grip tightened on Raising Heart. “Accel shooter!” Nanoha yelled. Pink energy shot out and towards the drone. But it easily evaded the attack.

“Nanoha,” Vita screamed! She noticed that Nanoha’s movements were slower than usual. Not only that but she was tired out faster and her power attacks weren't as strong. 

Vita fought several drones herself while she watched in horror as Nanoha was getting beaten. This wasn't like the girl she knew. Nanoha shouldn't have tired out so fast. No this wasn't supposed to happen. She should have been able to take that drone out as soon as it appeared. But this was taking a lot longer than usual. 

That's when it happened. 

Vita heard something, hit the ground behind her. As she turned her whole body froze in fear. Protruding from Nanoha’s stomach was a long blade. Blood coated the blade looking leg.

Her blood ran cold when she saw the leg through Nanoha’s chest and part of her stomach. She couldn't even move, her whole body frozen in horror. Her eyes widened.

Behind her appeared the rest of the unknown. Something that was irregular, and not categorized. 

The unknown ticked and creaked as if speaking. Not only that but the drone had materialized out of nowhere. 

Nanoha stood frozen at the pain. She held out her hand with Raising Heart. Little balls of energy attacked the machine, and it's leg came out of her, leaving behind an odd feeling that couldn't even be described

Nanoha stepped back. Blood coated the ground it spots. 

Vita shot towards Nanoha after defeating the drones that had blocked her way.  “Schwalbe Fliegen! Gref Eisen,” she screamed. She watched in horror as Nanoha fell out of the sky and hit the ground with a thud. 

He answered his master and changed form, to that of an extremely large hammer. She swung it as hard as she could slamming it into the drone completely destroying it. 

Nanoha lay on the ground several feet away. Her eyes closed. 

“Nanoha! Hey Nanoha hang on!” She screamed. “Come on pull yourself together!” Vita held the girl girl in her arms. Her whole body shook with emotion. Her heart pounded against her chest. Tears streamed down her face.  Nanoha opened her eyes at the sound of her friends voice. 

A small laugh came from the girl on the ground. “Vita it looks like I messed up a little, my mistake. Vita are you alright?” she said weakly. She reached up to touch Vita’s  face to reassure her. But her vision swam as she stared up at her dear friend. The last thing she saw before she blacked out, was Vita’s tear streaked, worried face. 

“Nanoha!” screamed Vita. She watched as her friends hand fell to the soft snow. “Hey medics where are you!? Hurry she’s going to die, HEY!?”

Around her she watched as more drones appeared. Each one looking different from the last, some round and floating others on the ground, but she didn't see anymore like the one that had attacked Nanoha.

One of the drones turned towards them, a light formed growing bigger and bigger. Until finally it let the beam of light. It shot towards them, unable to block the attack Vita placed herself in front of Nanoha to protect her the best she could. As the blast hit them they were thrown back. Vita rolled across the ground holding Nanoha to her. Once they came to a stop she looked at her partner. Her eyes still remained closed and her breathing shallow. Blood still poured from the wound in her chest. 

Looking up again she noticed more drones and a few more of the unknown type. But none like the one that had hurt her friend. All of them coming towards Vita and Nanoha. Laying Nanoha down onto the snow, Vita stood facing the oncoming drones.

“No, no, NO!” Vita screamed her whole body shook with rage she. Her blood boiled, and the next thing she knew she stood breathing hard. Her vision finally returned, and found herself in a sea flames. Every drone was in pieces on the ground. Turning around she ran back to Nanoha’s side.

She fell to her knees and began to apply pressure to the wound. Finally she heard it above her, the sound of the helicopter blades. And soon Nanoha was loaded into the helicopter and rushed back to headquarters. 

As soon as they arrived Nanoha was rushed into surgery and Shamal was called into help.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter but hope you all enjoy it nonetheless.

Nanoha stood next to Fate on in the main office. Next to them was Vita, Nanoha’s assistant. And Signum, who was Fate's assistant. Earlier they had been called to Hayate’s office. Though section six had been disbanded about a year and a half ago. Though it had been disbanded, everyone and then the higher ups would allow Hayate to form a group to go and investigate magical or non magical incidents. 

Today was one of them, Hayate had sent out the notice, and now everyone stood ready to hear what she had to say. 

“Alright everyone the reason why I called you is that we have received notice of a relic.”

“What where?” asked Vita, voicing the shock everyone felt. 

“That's the thing,” said Hayate. She closed her eyes sighed then opened them. She looked at her friends. Then pressing a button a screen popped up.  She herself couldn't believe where it had appeared.

“The relic is on a place we know well.” She moved her hand and showed a city. Buildings stretched high and people were moving about. “Uminari City.”

Everyone's faces lit up, all but stars 3 and 4 and lightning 3 and 4. They had no idea why the others were so happy, and watched as they all looked at each other excited. After all the seven of them hadn’t been back to earth since after Nanoha and the rest had joined the Bureau.

Especially Nanoha, every now and then she would go to visit her parents here and there, but for the last four years she hadn’t seen them, and the thought of going home made both Nanoha and Fate happy. Though it would only be for work. 

“So we are sending both the Stars and the Lightning’s to go and I will be accompanying you as well.” said Hayate. She was just as excited to visit the world where she had grown up, as the others.

“Um excuse me but where is this place?” Tiana interrupted, voicing the thoughts of the others.

“Yes right,” Hayate said getting back on track. “Uminari City is on a planet called Earth, it is the home world to where Nanoha, Fate and I grew up.”

The kids looked shocked. Their mentors world. They would get to see where they grew up. What it looked like, what the people were like. Everyone of them was excited. They could see the captain's world. 

“Where you grew up!?” they exclaimed.

The captain's nodded. Nanoha and Fate smiled at each other and Let out a giggle. 

“That's right, the world we grew up,” Fate said, smiling. 

The kids smiled. They couldn't wait to see it. 

…….

After Hayate finished explaining the problem she told everyone to be up and ready at 1000 hours sharp, then excused the four kids while the others stayed to talk with Hayate. 

As the four of them walked they couldn't stop thinking about the world their captain's grew up. 

“I wonder what it is like?” exclaimed Caro excitedly. 

Erio looked at her, and smiled as well. Next to him stood Subaru and Teana. They each remember the time after they graduated, when the captain's brought them out to a grove of trees. The tree’s were decorated in beautiful light pink flowers, that took their breaths away. They were told that the flowers came from the captain's world. After that they wanted to visit it more than anything.

“I wonder what type of sweets they have?” said Subaru. She suddenly cried out in pain as Tia hit her over the head. 

“Is that all you can think about?” she asked. 

“Hehehe,” Subaru laughed as she rubbed her head. 

The four continued to head to the cafeteria. Along the way they ended up meeting with Vivio. And they all continued to the cafeteria. 

……..

“Where is Nanoha-mama?” Vivio asked as she dug into another spoonful of spaghetti. The tomato sauce covered her face as she devoured the food in front of her. 

“She still in a meeting with Comander Hayate.” replied Subaru. She grabbed a napkin and began to wipe off the sauce from Vivio’s face, while the girl giggled. 

“They'll be done soon. And then come to get ya,” said Teana.

And a little while later Nanoha and the others joined them for dinner. As soon as Vivio saw her mom she ran to her, abandoning her pile of food. 

After that they sat down and thanked the food and began to eat. What the kids noticed e that the captain's seemed to be a little on edge. Not only that but the expression on Vita’s face sent chills down the spine’s to the four kids. 

The others waited for the captain's to tell them about what Hayate had wanted to talk about. But none said anything. But they could tell that Vita was  angry. A lot more than than usual, which they figured had to do with what Hayate had told them.  They could also tell that the others were on edge as well, all but Nanoha she just smiled like always. But they could tell that she felt a little off. 

After dinner everyone bid goodnight and headed off to their rooms to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought or any ideas you might have.


	3. Chapter 3

Nanoha and Fate both laid in the bed they shared in the dorm, with little Vivio squished between them sound asleep.Neither of the two could sleep. Their excitement to go back was just overwhelming. Both of them would get to see their parents again. And Nanoha would get the chance to introduce her daughter to her grandparents.

“Nanoha are you awake,” Fate asked?

“Mhmmm,” she gave back in response. She turned around at the same time as Fate so both girls lay facing each other. 

The girls smiled with excitement. Nanoha thought about how she would once again get to see her family. She sent letters and sometimes pictures. But was a little nervous to go back.

Fate watched as her best friends face changed, from excited to worry. “Nanoha what's wrong?” 

“I'm just worried about Vita and the others.” 

Fate nodded. She could tell that what Hayate told them set her off. Hayate had told them that the fighter drones that they had dealt with during the JS incident, were being used on earth.

She then show them the pictures. One of them was one that walked on the ground with four legs like a spider. Their sharp blade like legs shined in the light. As soon as they had seen them Vita had yelled out in anger. 

They knew why too. Five years ago, those unknown machines had attacked Nanoha, nearly killing her and leaving her in the hospital for well over two months. After that she had been in rehab for almost a year. 

Fate hated to see Nanoha that way. It crushed her heart to know that she could do nothing to help her best friend. She never wanted to go through that again. But she knew that it was even harder for Nanoha to know that those things were back. It was even harder for Vita due to the fact that she was right there when it had happened. 

Looking at Nanoha, she smiled, trying her best to cheer her friend up. In between them Vivio shifted and moaned something in coherent. 

The two looked at each other and laughed. 

“Well let's not think about it and get some sleep we have to be up early in the morning.” Nanoha said. 

Fate nodded and soon the two girls fell asleep.

Early the next morning Nanoha and Fate woke at the same time. Looking back at the bed they watched as Vivio’s hand moved around searching for Nanoha. 

Nanoha placed the stuffed rabbit next to her and Vivio squeezed it tightly.Looking at Fate the two girls couldn't help but to giggle.  

“Well then shall we get dressed?” she asked still smiling. Fate agreed and the two began to get dressed. 

Fate turned around to see Nanoha's back facing her. Guilt shot through her when she saw the scars on her friends back. There was one large what scar that went from the middle of her shoulder blades and extended down her back to below the ribs. Not only that but there was a scar on her left arm. Every time Fate saw the scars, guilt would flood her chest. 

Nanoha had gained the scars from the investigation mission with Vita. She and the others had returned to HQ about two hours before it happened while Vita and Nanoha had stayed behind. 

“Fate is something wrong,” Nanoha asked? About a minute before she had found Fate staring at her. Her face covered in guilt. 

“Oh it's nothing,” she said shaking her head. And continued to dress as if nothing had happened. She could still remember the horror of seeing Nanoha covered in blood. And how she had remained in a coma for almost a month. 

“Fate,” Nanoha said grabbing her friend's arm. 

Fate jumped in shock at the sudden contact, and being brought out of her memories. She looked down at the hand that was gently gripping her arm. She followed it till her eyes met Nanoha's. 

“Fate it's fine you don't have to worry. It happened a long time ago. I'm fine now see.” Nanoha said putting her fist up as if flexing her muscle. 

Fate smiled back at her friend. “Right.” She said and have her friend a hug. 

After that they began to back their bags and about and hour later, they woke Vivio. 

…….

Nanoha and the rest stood in at the teleport pad ready to leave. Finally Subaru and Teana came running up to the group. 

“Sorry we're late,” Subaru said panting. She bent over with her hands on her knees.

“Ya who's fault do you think it is?” Teana said, gasping for breath. 

“Well now that everyone is here how about we get moving,” said Nanoha. 

“Un,” the group replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
